User blog:Mockingjay1001/Part 2 of my story!
Part 2:Kathy I went home with Raspberry at my side. My sister ran up to me and hugged me tightly - as always. My little sister is 12 years old. She has caramel colored hair and deep blue eyes, her hair is wavy, and she has fair skin. Sometimes I think she's prettier than me, and she knows it too. She has a huge crush on Flynn and claims to marry him. Like a 17 year old would really like a 12 year old. Please. My mom on the other hand has light blonde hair, (because she is getting old, her hair used to be a golden color) and a fair face with brown eyes. And my father, well, he's now in heaven. He died when I was eight years old. He caught a serious disease of malaria, the malaria went to his heart. I miss him so much. When he died, a little piece of my mother died too. My father had dark brown hair, (like mines) beautiful blue eyes, tan skin, and he was somewhat tall. I miss him so much. I used to cry myself to sleep and repeat over, and over, again, "I miss daddy, I'm scared." We have coped without him throughout the years. Flynn's father helped us because he knew my dad. I was never fond of Flynn when I was little. I was more fond of his twin sister Gwynn. I called Kathy on the phone, and she is coming over. I see her coming up the driveway. I'm so excited to see her again. I run outside and give her a huge hug. I almost cried and I said, "I missed you so much! I'm so glad that your back!" She almost cried too, she said, " It's great to see you again Dra! (that's my nickname)" I haven't seen her in over six months. She was visiting her family in New York. Kathy, I thought was a very pretty girl. She had big, voluminous hair, with pink lipstick. It's safe to say that she looked like a Barbie doll - but without the crazy anorexic body. We went to my bedroom, and she began to pet Raspberry. Then she spoke. "Guess what?" "What?" I said wondering. She started up again, "I think Flynn likes you!" She nearly burst with happiness. I just ignored that fact. He didn't like me, he liked Selena Gomez. Kathy is a crazy, kooky girl that's always jumping to conclusions and being excited. She loves swimming and going to the beach. She tried to make up that she was a mermaid because she could hold her breath under water for 7 minutes. I started up again, "How the heck do you know that? You've only been home for four days. And he never visits you because he thinks you're annoying." Kathy's eyes turned huge, "You're right! I don't know if he likes you! I just wanted to say that! Hehehehe!" I got a teeny bit bothered. I whispered under my breath, "oh gosh." Kathy and I went to go get frozen yogurt. Of course, I changed out of my "jammies" as Flynn calls it. Frozen yogurt is good. It's creamy, smooth, and cold. Perfect for a hot summers day. I think it's better than icecream. Kathy piled her frozen yogurt with candy. I just added simple things, like fruit. Just then, I see Kevin and Flynn walking in. Kevin is Flynn's best guy friend. Kevin is very (I mean VERY) tall, he has brown caramel colored hair, with strange purple eyes, and tan skin. He always styles his hair with a sorta 'flip' at the top. Kevin is Kathy's boyfriend. Kevin stands up to 6'6. I think he's mutated or something - who is that tall with purple eyes!? Strange guy... They get Fro Yo (frozen yogurt for short) and pile it with candy. They are just basically eating candy. Flynn sits next to me, and Kevin sits next to Kathy. "With all that candy, you guys will get holes in your teeth." I say. They didn't say anything because it's true. Kevin and Kathy leave early. They want to go see a movie at the mall. It's a new movie called, 'Harsh Times'. Totally corny love movie. Whatever. Flynn and I are sitting down on a bench together, he's on his phone. I am a very bland and flavorless person. I make nothing fun. Flynn is always laughing, cracking jokes, very flavorful, and definetly not bland. We both talked and laughed, but we both walked home because Kevin and Kathy took separate cars to the theaters. I wave goodbye to Flynn and he does the same. Category:Blog posts